


Tomorrow

by Welsper



Category: Psyren
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Haruhiko doesn't want to die with regrets.And it seems, neither does Ran.
Relationships: Shinonome Ran/Yumeji Haruhiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puimoo/gifts).



“Hurry up and wake up already, Ageeeha!”

Haruhiko’s lungs burned from how loud he shouted, his ears rang from the way everyone else’s words echoed. Joy and laughter was around him and for the first time in a long while, real sunshine. Even Ran was grinning, in that way that made the lines around his eyes crinkle and his eyes shine with warmth and Haruhiko could never quite get enough of. A man couldn’t help but long to see the one he cared for happy!

Damn. Haruhiko had it so bad for him.

“Think he heard us?”

Ran nodded. “No. 7 said so. He’s fine back there, in his timeline. Both of our worlds can live in peace now.”

“He better be. Otherwise you’ll use your Room and we’ll teleport over there and I’ll shock him good, teach him some manners. Not having a good time after all that crap we’ve ween through!”

Ran chuckled and slapped him across the head. “That’s not how my powers work, idiot. You know that as well as anyone.”

“Yeah, I know. Still, it’d be nice. I’ll miss that guy.”

“What did she say? In our hearts, we’ll always be connected?”

“Sappy stuff.”

“I wonder.”

And for a moment, there was a shimmer in Ran’s eyes, and not from the damn glare on his glasses that made him look like one of those scary dudes in the anime that used to be on TV a long time ago. Haruhiko wondered if they could have new anime now… Psyren—Japan was fine now again, wasn’t it? Maybe they could go back to the things were. Not that things back then had been any good for Haruhiko, really. Good for either of them. But still, it would be nice to not have to fight for their lives, fight for everyone’s lives daily again.

“Whaat, you want to be connected forever in your heart, Ran?”

“And what if?”

Haruhiko hated the way that made his heart pound. Damn it, they had a good thing going here. Together. No need to ruin that with stupid feelings. Don’t do that man, he thought, don’t give me hope it’s anything more.

“Then you’re a sap too. Come on, let’s get some drinks with the others. Celebrate that idiot savior getting back safely.”

There was a bustle and joy at that feast Haruhiko hadn’t seen in a long time. They’d always made their time for little celebrations and joyous occasions and he had done his best to protect that brittle hope, defending everyone’s dreams with his Shocker. Birthday parties and victories and whatever else they could find the time for, busy as their lives had been. But now this, this was something else. This was years or fear and anxiety and anger lifting, melting away in the warm summer sun.

They were finally free. Free to live as they choose. Free to grow up, grow old, grow like the grass did again and the flowers and the trees.

New Psyren, new him, Haruhiko told himself. If there was ever a time to stop being an idiot, this was it, wasn’t it? If Ageha could come back from having his brain fried to save the world, Haruhiko could open his damn mouth and tell his friend what he meant to him.

The stars were out by the time the festivities had died down and Haruhiko could pry himself off long enough to find Ran. Who had probably teleported himself away from the crowd as soon as he could.

“Hey, Ran,” Haruhiko said, trying to sound casual and failing as he plopped down next to Ran in the soft grass. His hands couldn’t stop touching it. Something he had once thought so normal, so mundane, wouldn’t have thought two seconds about now seemed like such a wondrous thing.

“Haruhiko.”

“Nice night out.”

“Sure is.” Ran smiled at him and Haruhiko was sure he was blushing.

“Oh come on, man,” Haruhiko muttered. “Are you gonna make me say it?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“With any luck,” and Haruhiko nearly choked on his own spit at that. Ran chuckled and patted him on the back. “Easy there.”

Haruhiko had never seen him so relaxed, not in all those years, not even before. See him joke and laugh and be glad. He decided he wanted more of that, all the time.

“Well, I… I’m just glad he didn’t kick it all those years ago. That that guy saved us. Damn, we’re always getting saved, huh? First by Kagetora, and now Ageha…” Haruhiko’s hand crept out and found Ran’s. It was warm, even in the chilly night. Ran didn’t draw back. “I don’t want them saving our dumb asses to go to waste. I don’t wanna kick it one day and my last thought to be, damn, I wish I’d told him. And then for there to be no one else to bail me out yet again. So, Ran--”

And then Ran leaned over and kissed him. “Same,” he said and Haruhiko’s eyes went wide. “I wouldn’t be able to live with it.”

“Damn. You really know how to steal a guy’s thunder,” Haruhiko said but he knew he couldn’t make it sound like any sort of complaint.

“Hmm. Not sorry.”

Haruhiko smiled. “Yeah. Neither am I.”

They sat there together in comfortable silence, hands clasped and when the sun rose, one more night without the constant threat they had faced over all those years, they knew.

They knew they had made it.


End file.
